Relegación (Creek)
by Somberius
Summary: Pareja: Craig & Tweek (Creek). Con un sentimiento de rechazo inevitable a raíz de una serie de hechos desafortunados, y con la nueva crisis que acecha a Tweek—el miedo intrínseco a crecer—, Craig siente que es en parte su responsabilidad intentar que su compañero de clase recobre la confianza. Continuidad casi inmediata en base al episodio Tweek x Craig. Fanart de portada por mí.
1. Prólogo

Estaba tan, pero TAN FURIOSO EN ESE MOMENTO. Como si, v-viejo, como si me hubiera comido un oso, un oso m-muy, pero MUY enojado. Uno sanguinario, uno comepersonas. ¡AGH! Pero ya, arrepentirme, ni se diga, Garrison, e-ese hijo de puta se lo merecía. A-ahora.. ¿Q-qué diablos en el mundo voy a hacer? ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?! ¡NO PUEDO HUÍR, NO PUEDO ESCONDERME! ¡AARGH ME VAN A MATAR! ¡VAN A MATARME TANTO! ¡Dios! ¡¿Q-qué me pasa?! N-no me queda más que estar aquí contra la pared, a-aterrado, hasta que regrese la directora. ¡Q-QUÉ DIA DE MIERDA! De mierda, de mierda de mierda... M-mi corazón, y mi cuerpo, e-están tan alterados.. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO? M-me siento.. R-raro... D-demasiada.. ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡AAARGHH! Necesito café. Café, el café me calma. Café de la directora, no lo extrañará, café... Delicioso café... Hmm... Mis manos... Q-que hago, e-esto es muy raro... Se siente raro... Y b-bien... U-uugh...

Sonidos extraños. El ruido de un sorbo de café. El crujir de una puerta que se abre...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **Más temprano, el mismo día...**

Se sentía raro haber llegado a quinto año de primaria. Wow, era tan, tan estresante. Mis padres realmente no tenían idea. NO TENÍAN IDEA. Primer día de clases, es primer día de quinto año, tengo sueño, estoy nervioso, tengo sed, y encima de todo esto, si como, voy a vomitar el maldito desayuno. Por eso corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la cafetería. Necesito... Café...

¡Mi padre! ¡Volvió de afuera! Al verlo cruzar la puerta, me apresuro para darle la bienvenida.

—¡Papá! ¡Oh por dios santo por fin viniste! Te estuve esperando, ¿Qué hay de nuevo hoy? ¿Granos exóticos? ¿De cuándo es la cosecha? ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

—Woah woah woah espera tranquilízate campeón. Traigo algo muy especial, una gran adición a Tweek Bros. Es una sorpresa, y la prepararé enseguida, sola y exclusivamente para mi hijo preciado. Bueno, prepararé uno para mí también, mucho más fuerte, tu madre me obliga.

—O-oh ¿D-de verdad? ¡Gracias padre! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Por favor ya! E-es decir, ¡Agh, disculpa! P-por favo—

—Ya Tweek ya, no te esfuerces tanto, sabes que no debes pensar. Te hace mal, más que a cualquiera. Vas a necesitar más horas frente al televisor para aprender a no pensar tanto por tu cuenta. Relájate, siéntate, en una de las mesas comerciales si gustas, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela por haberme esperado. Espérame ahora, quédate aquí, quédate quieto, y enseguida regreso.

Suspiro, tirando de mi camisa para tranqulizarme. Tomo mi mochila para ubicarla a mi lado. Espero ansioso por ese café, hasta que veo a mi padre regresar con una bandeja con dos cafés, la cual coloca en el centro de la mesa.

—Vamos hijo, adelante, prueba un poco de nuestra nueva adquisición. —Lo observo sentarse frente a mí.— Lo llamaré _Vicieux_. Para la gente que disfruta de un exceso sano, granos de café especializados provenientes de las platónicas llanuras de la lejana Francia. Pensada para los amantes del libertinaje, enemigos de la monotonía. Para ellos, un café que los abrace por las noches, que los active por las mañanas en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad y exploraciones exóticas, durante las tardes en sus momentos de voyeurismo, durante sus actos pasionales nocturnos. Apto para cada minuto del día, en la vida de los frenéticos adictos al placer.

Yo simplemente sonreía mientras mi papá hablaba mirando al horizonte como siempre, ensayando para patrocinar. Aprovecho a tomar una de las tazas , porque tenía demasiado sueño para escucharlo. Una vez que termino, me pongo mi mochila en la espalda, me dirijo a la despensa y saludo a mi madre. Luego hago un ademán de mano a mi padre como saludo, esperando que lo note, y paso por la puerta de nuestro local.

* * *

—¡Adiós Tweek, suerte en la escuela!

Richard Tweak se apresuró a terminar su café, pero cuando ya iba saboreando la mitad de la bebida, notó algo particular. Olfateó el fondo de ambas tazas para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba, y se quedó unos momentos reflexionando, con la mirada poco centrada.

—Mi café sabía como de costumbre, como cualquier otro. Este café no es tan distinguido después de todo.. ¡Esos putos franceses traficantes! ¡Me estafaron, se llevaron mi fortuna! —Golpeó la mesa con mucha exasperación.— O... Será que Tweek... —suspiró y propinó una risa ligera.— Bueno, eso significa que podré salir con mis amigos al bar esta noche. —Levantó su cabeza en alto, aliviado.— ¡Jódete, querida!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Emotividad

Off: Antes de continuar, se me hace necesario aclarar que la edad actual de todos en esta historia, es de 11 años. Para que no se generen confusiones.

* * *

Debido al hecho de que vivían en un pequeño pueblo montañés, ni a Tweek ni al resto se les hacía largo el trayecto a la escuela, pero a él le costaba tolerarlo más que nunca. Sus espasmos nerviosos habían regresado, y estaban haciendo estragos con su motricidad. Dentro del autobús, estaba perdiendo poco a poco su cordura, incentivado mucho más por el hecho de que Token Black, que se supone que se sentaba hoy a su lado, no estaba presente.

Estaba muy intranquilo, rasguñando sus piernas mientras las movía, e intentando mantener la poca estabilidad que le quedaba. Hacía mucho más ruido de lo usual, sin embargo nadie parecía percatarse. Nadie salvo Craig, quien miraba de reojo mientras Clyde Donovan le hablaba, hasta que el castaño le golpeó un hombro para que le prestara atención, lo que le hizo consciente de que se supone que ya no debía mirar al rubio de cabellos alborotados. Un trato era un trato.

* * *

 **[Tweek]**

 _ **Tweek, cálmate amigo, calmado. Ya habías superado la ansiedad. Tú, puedes, relájate, agh**_

Me doy ánimos a mí mismo, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y desarreglándolo aún más.

 _ **¡Mis mejillas hierven, y n-no puedo parar de moverme!**_ —Me digo mientras froto mis mejillas con fuerza—¿ _ **Estaré loco ya? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Jesús! Creo que es inevitable, algún día tenía que volver a ser un maldito inseguro.**_ —Suspiro.— _ **Vamos, no es tan malo, sólo es el primer día de quinto año, el primer día de clases del jodido septiembre.**_

Golpeo mis piernas con los puños cerrados, intentando verme determinado a quedarme quieto. Pero ni a mí me convence.

 _ **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Esto, justo ahora, cuando me había superado a mí mismo. ¿Qué me hizo cambiar? A-ah, ahora lo recuerdo todo. Tuve ayuda. Craig confió en mí, y me dio confianza cuando tuve que fingir la ruptura. Necesitaba apoyo emocional. ¡Necesito apoyo emocional!**_

Me giro a la derecha para demandar la ayuda de Craig, pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso es malo por alguna razón que no quizá no recuerdo, y algo en mí en ese momento hace que me estremezca y coloque una mano en mi pecho.

 _ **¡Dios qué mierda fue eso! ¡Mamá, papá, tengo un preinfarto! ¡Por qué carajo nunca están en los momentos en los que los necesito!**_ —Tironeo de mis cabellos.— _ **No, he visto a personas tener preinfartos en nuestra cafetería, y parecen casi desmayar. No, estoy bien. ¡Oh, es un alivio!**_

Despierto de mi lapsus de miedo y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Craig sólo para ver que Clyde y él hacen una clase de experimento raro. Una clase de ritual compartido que me resulta de íntima confianza, en el que uno usa un audífono del otro y el propio a todo volumen, y se aturden y se ríen. Se ve divertido. ¿¡Por qué eso nunca lo hizo conmigo!?

Golpeo mi cabeza contra el asiento frente a mí de forma constante sin darme cuenta. Aparentemente eso molesta a las de los asientos frente a mí, por lo que automáticamente me hacen consciente de lo que hacía.

—¡Tweek, deja de hacer eso, aparte de que es súper molesto, vas a lastimarte!

Farfulla Wendy, que ni siquiera estaba en el asiento frente a mí, pero aún así me lanza una mirada recriminadora mientras Bebe, quien sí estaba enfrente, me miraba muy consternada. Tuve que bajar la mirada y suspirar. No es mi culpa, no me merecía un regaño dotado de compasión falsa.

Justo en ese entonces, miro a mi lado, hacia mi asiento vacío,y luego a Craig que reía hasta hace muy poco junto con Clyde, pero que ahora de repente había cambiado su rostro a uno enojado,que apunta hacia mi dirección. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le molestó el ruido que hice? ¿Soy acaso muy escandaloso para que lo soporte? ¿Interrumpí la música? No sabía que yo podía llegar a ser tan molesto.

— _L-lo siento._

Le respondí con una voz tenue mientras tomaba mi mochila y la abrazaba fuertemente, presionándola contra mi rostro apenado. Espié a Craig por debajo de los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi rostro, observando cómo se quejaba, pero no supe distinguir lo que dijo ya que mis oídos estaban tapados contra parte de mis hombros y mis brazos, queriéndose fusionar contra la piel de mis orejas. Así, por lo menos podría sentir que ya no estaba ahí.

El bus frena de golpe, y todos pasan uno a uno por la puerta, resignándose a sufrir el primer día de escuela. Eso me calmaba. Quedarme solo y tranquilo, sin el traqueteo del vehículo colmando mis oídos. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo, y recuperé un poco mi compostura.

Saliendo casi último y a paso lento, decido ir directo al sector de los casilleros. De camino hasta allí, vi de reojo que el resto de niños, por alguna razón, estaba aglomerado frente a las pizarras de corcho que poseían nuevos anuncios colgados. A mí ese tipo de cosas, hoy no me interesan, hoy no quiero saber de nada.

Me tomo mi tiempo acomodando mis cosas en mi casillero. De hecho mucho tiempo. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas. Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me pasa hoy?

Sólo dejo en mi mochila lo básico y vital para empezar el día. Mis útiles, el libro de la primer mitad de semestre, algunos pañuelos para la nariz y el rostro, y mi termo lleno de café. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué hoy llevé conmigo un termo de café. Ya no necesitaba más café. Se supone que me ayudaba con mis problemas de ansiedad y mi trastorno de déficit de atención. Pero gracias a Craig, pude superarlo... Ya no era tan inseguro ni desatento. Mis padres me solían decir que iba a fracasar toda mi vida, pero a mitades de este año, mi padre me dijo que él ya podía tener fe en mí. ¿Si él puede tenerla, yo puedo? ¿Puedo tenerme fe? No, no puedo, aún siento que necesito café. Hoy estaba nervioso y decidí prepararme café en casa. Sólo lo tomo cuando estoy nervioso por algo, y ya no pasa a menudo. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo sigo trayendo? ¿Por qué lo sigo empleando cuando tengo signos de nervios? ¡¿Por qué, justo ahora mismo, me muero por tomar café?!

Bajo mi mochila y me sirvo café en la taza de mi termo. Mis temblores y mis tics regresan, mientras intento beber sin derramar algunas gotas en el suelo del pasillo... ¡No quiero que me regañen! ¡Por qué existe el suelo! ¡Malditos tics! ¡No tengo esto bajo control! ¡Si hubiera podido hablar hoy con Craig, nada de esto estaría pasando! Craig... Es cierto. No es como si pudiera estar molestándolo a cada rato.

Nunca terminamos. Fingir ser gays duró durante todo el año escolar, pero el último día de clases, él me dijo que sería mejor que no nos vieran juntos, así la gente olvidaría. Yo estuve de acuerdo, y es que era muy incómodo tener que fingir ser homosexuales. Así que por eso, no lo vi durante las vacaciones... No lo vi. ¿Eso es lo que está mal en mí? ¡¿Dependo de depositar mi confianza en base a alguien más para tenerme fe?! ¡Eso es patético! ¡AAGHH!

De espalda a mi casillero, le dedico un gran golpe a este de la angustia. Las expectativas que tenía sobre mí acababan de caer cien mil metros al vacío. ¡Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes! ¡Mi seguridad es una puta ilusión! Me sirvo más café al borde de las lágrimas y comienzo a beber nuevamente, cuando de repente una estampida de alumnos atiborrada de desesperación pasa sobre mí empujándome y llenándome la camisa de café. ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡¿AHORA CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRE A CLASES?!

Guardo mi termo, levanto mi mochila y corro hasta el baño para mirarme en el espejo, contemplando cómo mi camisa había quedado arruinada. Ya no queda nada más que hacer. Me dejo caer en el suelo junto a los lavabos, con la mochila a mi lado y el rostro cubierto sobre mis rodillas flexionadas, como si ocultarme de alguna forma detuviera mi llanto. ¡Vaya día de mierda, y apenas comienza! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía el presentimiento de que este día empezaría muy mal! ¡¿Y qué hago haciendo el ridículo aquí?! ¡¿Por qué tarde o temprano termino en este estado tan lamentable?!

— _¡Tweek, levántate, pareces un pendejo! ¡¿Acaso lo eres?! Deja de llorar aquí y no hagas el ridículo, te ves como un jodido marica._ —Me incentivé de aquella manera tan brusca, y aún así no era capaz ni de levantar la cabeza.

Escucho unos pasos y vuelvo a cubrirme el rostro. Cómo desearía que fuera Craig para que me ayudara tal y como él supo hacerlo, pero ya lo dudaba mucho.

—No deberías llamarte marica. No es bueno acusarse mucho de ese modo, yo lo hago seguido y mira cómo me va, termino acobardado buscando pretextos para huír.—una risita nerviosa se hizo presente.—Bueno, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿Sí? Pero bien, no hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti. No debes llamarte marica, está mal, eso ya no se debe decir. ¿Y qué te atormenta amiguito?

Una voz inocente que reconozco se hizo presente. De alguna forma me calma un poco, así que me digno a alzar mi rostro, y efectivamente era Leopold Stotch. El único niño de la escuela, aparte de Craig, Kyle y Stan, que no se burlaría de mi llanto. Apenas hago contacto visual con él, mi compañero de clases se sienta a mi lado y me coloca una mano en la espalda, dando palmadas sobre uno de mis hombros para serenarme. Con ese confort que me aliviaba la conciencia, tomo ánimos para limpiarme el rostro con la manga de mi camisa.

—Lo, lo siento. Es que ngh, mis compañeros, me arruinaron toda la ropa, y no quiero que en el primer día de clases me saquen del salón por entrar así. Debería irme a casa, este día es muy malo.—El chico frente a mí me dedicó una mirada de compasión y ternura.

—Sé que los chicos pueden ser algo crueles, no te preocupes. Sólo lo hacen porque así se tratan los amigos, aunque ya quisiera yo que no me colgaran del asta de la bandera, me escupieran o me arrastraran por el suelo del patio, casi siempre me castigan por eso. Pero no desesperes, yo siempre vengo preparado, tengo jabón de ropa en barra por si acaso me mancho, si vieran mi ropita sucia o estropeada significaría al menos cinco semanas de castigo. Cinco largas y duraderas semanas de castigo.—Lo vi sacar el jabón en barra y un secador de cabello.—Y esto, esto es para que no dure mucho en el recreo esperando a que se seque mi ropa, no quiero llegar tarde a clases tampoco, aunque generalmente al señor Garrison nunca le ha importado si estoy presente en clases o no. Pero bueno, no está tan mal, sólo está sucia tu camisa. ¿Sabes lavar tu ropa? Dame tu camisita, yo lo haré por ti. Sólo ya no llores, ¿Está bien?

Dudo por unos segundos, pero sonrío y cedo a darle mi camisa, mientras comienzo a frotarme las manos, perturbado e impaciente. El muchacho se coloca de pie y comienza a abrir el grifo del agua y a aplicar jabón en barra sobre ella.—G-gracias Butters, yo no hago esas cosas en mi casa, lo único que hago son los quehaceres de la cafetería, atender a los clientes de vez en cuando, barrer el suelo y realizar los encargos.

Leopold es un buen chico. Hasta siento que puedo confiarle mis problemas cuando los tenga. Sólo me gustaría dejar de lado esa idea de que tal vez lo esté usando como reemplazo momentáneo de Craig...

No pasó mucho hasta que el rubio hubo terminado de lavar mi camisa. Se improvisó con unas pinzas extrañas una forma de colgarla al borde de unos lavabos y comenzó a secarla rápidamente con la mayor potencia del aparato secador.

—Listo. Todavía está húmeda, pero no se nota de un color diferente, se secará en unos minutos. Sería mejor que ya te la pusieras, o llegaremos tarde a clases. Al menos los anuncios nos hicieron tiempo.

—¿Anuncios? ¿Qué anuncios?—Digo completamente confundido.

—¿No los escuchaste? Pero si estabas en los pasillos... No importa. Yo no quise escucharlos, y prefiero no pensar en eso, me da mucho miedo. Quizá si no escuchaste eso, tal vez puedas quedarte conmigo en la escuela ese día, y no tendremos que ir.—Saca los broches y me entrega mi camisa.—Toma, a que seguro ya pasaron lista y nosotros aún no estamos allí.

Me quedo contemplando a Butters esperando a que me hable del anuncio, pero no lo hace. Así que me apresuro a cambiarme, tomo mi mochila y voy detrás de él hasta que llegamos al salón y tomamos asiento.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Mal Temperamento

**Gracias por la review Segen, la aprecio mucho. Es mi primer review, de mi primera vez en fanfiction y mi primer fanfic publicado en un sitio formal de fanfics.**

 **Contestando a lo que dijiste, pues en realidad no alucina. Richard acaba de enviar a su hijo así a la escuela. Con un café "francés" para "actos pasionales". Sí, básicamente es pura hierba de origen dudoso adornada con palabras sofisticadas que consumió un niño que apenas si acaso se desarrolla sexualmente, pero lo dijo de forma implícita. Es obvio que Tweek no lo entendería/no le interesaría escucharlo. Y no, a Richard no le importó un joraca mandarlo así a su primer día de clases en quinto grado. xD**

 **Bueno, antes de empezar este capítulo, por si acaso aclaro algunas cosas. BSA es Boy Scouts of America, TDA es trastorno por déficit de atención.**

 **2315 palabras esta vez. Y en ellas toda una clase de sintomatología neurológica, o psicológica... ¿O ambas? 7u7 vayan contando cuántas veces dice cierto nombre desde que empezó la historia (ni yo lo sé).**

* * *

 **[Tweek]**

Cuando llegamos al salón, todos nuestros compañeros estaban amontonados alrededor del señor Garrison, a quien por tercera vez consecutiva le había tocado impartirnos las clases. Butters estaba muy nervioso, así que antes de que tomemos asiento, me pidió el favor de que me sentara a su lado. Tomo mi pupitre y me dirijo hacia donde él fue a ubicarse. Por alguna razón, quiso colocarse en los lugares del fondo del salón, justo detrás de la fila que Craig había elegido, se sentaba a un asiento de distancia de mí, tenía a Craig casi enfrente pero del lado de mi izquierda. _¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué me fijaba en eso?!_

—¿Por qué están todos con el señor Garrison?—Pregunto, y espero que Butters esta vez sí me responda.

—Deben anotarse y llevar un papel o algo parecido pa-para que los autoricen sus padres para lo que toca en una o dos semanas, ah sí eso, una autorización, no lo sé muy bien, no quise atender lo que decían, no quiero pensar en eso, no-no-no yo, yo no quiero ir...

—¿A dónde?—Insisto.

—Es peligroso, no quiero ir allí. Re-recuerdo aún el día de mi primer excursión. Era la primera vez que salía a un lugar desconocido sin mis padres. Era un campamento de cub scouts de la BSA, y no conocía a nadie. Yo era el menor de todos con seis años, pe-pero me dejaron entrar porque no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los siete. Me limitaba a seguir al grupo y cuidar que no me pasara nada malo, m-me daban mucho miedo los extraños. Mis padres solían decirme que no debía andar con desconocidos por ahí, pero fueron ellos los que me enviaron. No entendí por qué lo hicieron, pero me obligaron. Habían muchos muchos niños. Me di vuelta a observar una flor por un momento, era muy linda. Pero en unos segundos, las cosas habían cambiado...

—Butters, te pregunté que-

 **-Inicio del Flashback-**

 **[Butters]**

El representante voluntario que acompañaba al grupo nos había preparado un destino alejado del campamento de la unidad para ir a explorar una zona montañosa. Era un sitio muy descuidado y lleno de trampas. Pozos, rocas, piedras, arcilla, zonas bloqueadas, muchos arbustos, árboles enormes, y el lugar estaba lleno de bichos, bichos que no parecían muy amigables. Me calmé cuando llegamos a un lugar en donde habían arbustos pequeños y flores de aspecto amistoso, encontré una muy hermosa. Pero de repente, estaba solo. Mi grupo ya no estaba conmigo.

—¿Ho-hola..? ¿Chicos...? Hoola... ¿Alguien?

Miraba por los alrededores, y quería caminar para encontrar al grupo, pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía moverme. Apenas di unos pasitos por el bosque, una de mis piernas se enredó en un arbusto con muchas espinas y otra se atascó en un pozo con mucho lodo. Tenía mucho miedo de clavarme una espina y no podía sacar el pie del pozo, así que me quedé ahí atrapado. En ese momento, justo veo una sombra que se cruza a unos pies de distancia de donde estaba.

—¿Señor líder? ¿E-es usted? ¡Señor líder! ¿Por favor me vienen a buscar? ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡No puedo salir! ¿S-señor líder?

Cuando vi a esa sombra acercarse, no era nadie que conocía, ni siquiera un coordinador de la unidad. Era un hombre sucio, muy descuidado, canoso y con una barbota, y era enorme.

—¿Quién es usted señor?

—Soy el guardabosques.

—¿De verdad señor? N-no sabía que habían cuidadores de bosque en este lugar. Está muuy lejos de mi casita en Colorado. ¿Sabe en donde están todos los de mi grupo? ¿Los vio por ahí?

—Claro, justo acabo de ver un grupo que se fue por aquí, vamos, te sacaré del lodo.

Cuando ese hombre tocó mi manito, me lastimó la pierna al intentar sacarme del pozo, y grité. En ese momento recordé a mi padre; "Butters, nunca, NUNCA te vayas con un extraño. No confíes en la gente, aún cuando intenten ayudarte. Si debes hacerle caso a alguien por alguna razón, papi y mami te dirán si puedes hacerles caso. Mami y papi te entregarán en las manos de esa persona y te pedirán que te cuides y te portes bien. Pero si alguien más que ni papá ni mamá conocen intenta llevarte, en ese momento debes correr hijo. Corre, suéltate y corre. ¡Corre, corre o van a llevarte hijo! ¡CORRE!"

—¡Me está lastimando mi piecito así! ¡Descuide señor! ¡Yo voy a encontrarlos! ¡No se preocupe!

Intenté hablar con calma para que no se enterara de que me iba a escapar. Pero apenas abrí la boca ya me estaba arrastrando con él, yo ya estaba fuera del pozo. Como quería escapar deprisa, le mordí la mano y corrí lejos.

—¡Aaah! ¡Maldito niño, intento ayudarte! ¡Ven aquí, es peligroso por ahí!

Yo no lo escuchaba. No quería que me llevaran. Corría y corría, tan rápido como podía. Miré detrás mío para ver si me seguía, ¡Y allí venía ese hombre queriendo secuestrarme! Huí tan lejos que creía haberme alejado del bosque, porque los árboles habían terminado. Pero como iba todo el tiempo vigilando a mi alrededor, no me di cuenta de que corría hacia una pendiente. ¡Estábamos en un sitio muy alto! Quise dar la vuelta pero me resbalé e intenté clavar mis pies en la tierra de una forma estable para no deslizarme. Era una pendiente muy larga e inclinada. Resistí por mucho tiempo, hasta que escuché gente hablar.

—El niño huyó hasta esta dirección, estoy seguro. Espero que esté bien. Quise advertirle que no se dirigiera aquí, pero no quiso escucharme. Lo seguí, pero entre los árboles lo perdí de vista muy rápido. Y yo que creí que conocía este lugar lo suficiente como para mantener vigilado a alguien por todo un trayecto.—Era la voz de ese señor.

—Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que faltaba un niño, pero al menos soy voluntario y no voy a recibir ninguna queja si al niño le pasa algo, sólo habrá que encontrarlo y culpar a la madre naturaleza. Es una pena. Esperemos que el niño no se pierda, porque ahí sí que me jodí.—...¡Era la voz del líder!

—¡Señor líder! ¡Se-señor líder por aquí ayúdeme! ¡No puedo subir! ¡Ayúdeme no me quiero caer! ¡Si me caigo y me lastimo, mis papis van a castigarme!—Grité llorando, estaba exhausto. Mis pies se cansaron tanto de hacer fuerza que me caí e intenté clavarlos mucho más en la tierra para quedarme quieto, pero era inútil, mis energías no alcanzaban, y sólo me seguía sujetando a la tierra con mis manos.

—¡Niño te dije que me siguieras!—El hombre de pronto se asomó y me asusté tanto que me solté y me caí cuesta abajo, me deslicé y me rasgué mucho la piel de las rodillas, las piernas, los codos, hasta el cuello y la espalda. Sí me castigaron mucho. ¡Aún recuerdo ese dolor, ese dolor terrible, y mis gritos!

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

 **[Tweek]**

Intenté detener a Butters de la forma más amable que se me ocurría. Pero él seguía atrapado en sus recuerdos. Luego lo moví, lo sacudí, lo zarandeé, pero él seguía hablando. Él seguía contando, el seguía repitiendo conversaciones, el seguía parloteando como si yo no estuviera. Creo que tiene un trauma.

Intenté preguntarle varias veces si nos esperaba una excursión, pero no me escuchaba. Intenté preguntarle a los chicos pero no me escuchaban. Intenté ponerme de pie, avanzar hacia ellos, tocarle el hombro a alguno, picarle la espalda a otro, pero Garrison seguía hablándoles a cada uno, y ellos estaban tan atentos y emocionados que estaban sordos, parecían adheridos alrededor del escritorio, y no me dejaban pasar para ver qué rellenaban, no me dejaban y seguían hablando entre ellos sin parar. Apenas pisé la escuela hoy, era como si de repente fuera invisible, como si fuera invisible y el único que pudiera verme, para mi desgracia, fuera aquel chico allí sentado que ya se la pasó casi quince minutos hablando solo.

¡Por qué me tocó un primer día de clases tan malo! Decidí regresar a mi asiento a su lado, sin desesperarme, y esperar a que termine, pero cada vez estaba gritando más. Y más, y más, y más. ¡Y más! ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

—¡AUXILIO! ¡Noooo! ¡Noooooo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Me duele muucho! ¡Ayúdenmee...!

—¡BUTTERS! ¡BUTTERS! ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! ¡Estás gritando! ¡Por esto es que los chicos no te hablan! —Lo sacudí con mucha fuerza, intentando que despertara del trance. Le pasé la manga de mi camisa por la cara secándole el sudor, le palpé ambos brazos, y le quise dar una palmada en la espalda, pero el grito del maestro me hizo asustarme y pegarle con fuerza.

—¡Chicos basta! Ya nada más que hablar. Vayan a sus asientos y déjenme tranquilo, necesito ordenar esto. La directora me pide que me encargue de todo esto, mientras el resto de los maestros ya le entregó todo para que ella se encargue. Pero como soy su maestro "confiable" cree que estoy dispuesto a encargarme solo. Hoy a la salida la señorita Victoria va a responder sus dudas de forma general. Al menos eso va a hacer o por lo menos me lo figuro.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando hacia el frente, pero el dolor que despertó en mi mano me hizo recordar lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Butters! ¡LO-LO SIENTO!

Butters se endereza en su asiento y se queda pensativo hasta responderme.

—Oh, sí, seguro que tienes razón.— Y me dedica una de sus sonrisas inocentes. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me inquietaba mucho.

—¡AGH! ¡Qué rayos amigo!—Digo, perturbado por el cambio.—¡¿Y me vas a decir a dónde carajo van?!

—¡Tweek por Dios Santo! ¡Deja de gritar que voy a dar la clase!

Pronuncia Garrison, apuntándome con una tiza. ¡¿MIERDA POR QUÉ HOY TODO Y TODOS ME JODEN?!

El resto de la clase no podía concentrarme. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que me pasaba, y todos me habían causado mucho estrés. ¡¿Por qué me siento así?! ¡¿Por qué están todos en mi jodida contra!? ¡¿Por qué estoy así?! ¡Maldito TDA!

No puedo entender nada, no puedo escuchar nada, no puedo hacer mi tarea. Sólo miro frente a mí, sin pensar. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en... ¡CRAIG! ¡¿Qué clase de mariconada era esa?! Sólo podía observar sus rayones en los cuadernos, cómo escribía groserías en las páginas en vez de hacer lo que le pedían. Estaba casi tan desatento como yo. Escribió varias veces su nombre en muchos estilos, con sombras, en cursiva, en 3D, en colores. Podía ver todo lo que hacía, sólo debía mirar al frente y a mi izquierda. Justo ahora lo miraba dibujar un garabato bien horrible de Garrison. Me causaba mucha gracia, por lo que me encontré sonriendo. Tacha el garabato y comienza a dibujar en una esquina otra cosa. Es una taza, y acaba de agregarle nuestro grano de café, el grano que caracteriza a Tweek Bros. Es una taza de nuestro café. Sonrío aún más, hasta que me doy cuenta y deshago mi sonrisa bajando a la fuerza mis mejillas.

Luego enciende la pantalla de su celular disimuladamente, con su brazo debajo del escritorio, buscando algo y sonriendo. Se lo veía feliz. Su sonrisa era genuina, era honesta, era radiante. Le sentaba muy bien, y veía cómo su mirada se iluminaba intensamente, y cómo sus ojos destellaban. Hasta pareciera que la luz en sus ojos se trasladaba al puente de su nariz, y emitía una clase de encanto magnético que haría a cualquiera sonreír.

¿Tendría una novia? ¿Una amiga?...¿Un novio...? ¿U-un dibujo de nosotros...? Puede simplemente estar contemplando una foto que le tomó a Stripe...¿O u-u-una foto mía...?

¿¡Por qué me importa!? ¿¡P-por qué pienso en eso...!? Ngh necesito... N-necesito calmar mi mente... M-mis pensamientos... Pero observar a Craig se me hace tan buena idea ahora...

Todos esos momentos que compartimos, hayan sido genuinos o no, se apilaron uno tras otro, capa por capa, era como construir un muro... ¿D-dentro de ese muro estoy yo...? Nervioso, agitado, inquieto, molesto, triste, alterado...

En serio, ¿¡QUÉ ME PASA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PONGO A PENSAR ESTAS ESTUPIDECES!? ¿¡POR QUÉ MI ROSTRO ESTÁ TAN CALIENTE!? SIENTO COMO FIEBRE. PERO NO ES FIEBRE, ES TEMPERATURA SIN MALESTAR. Exceptuando la salud mental, que siempre es un caos, yo estoy bien de salud. ¡QUÉ MIERDA ES TODO ESTO! NUNCA QUIERO ESTAR ASÍ. ¡¿ES LA DESESPERACIÓN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡MALDITA AGONÍA!

Será esto por... Por el mal humor que me provocaron los chicos y Garrison o... ¡¿NO ME DI CUENTA Y ESTO ES POR CRAIG?! ¡¿S-SERÉ...GAY...?!

—¡AARGHH! ¡NO SOY GAY!—Me levanté de mi asiento de forma involuntaria, por un espasmo.

—¡Tweek es la segunda vez que interrumpes mi clase! ¡A la próxima te vas a la oficina de la puta directora por pendejo!

Y cuando el señor Garrison dijo eso, todo el mundo se rió de mí.

—¡AARGH! ¡Lo siento señor Garrison, no es mi culpa! ¡N-no debí ignorar mi tratamiento!

—¿¡Llevo cara de que me importa!? ¡A tu asiento y ya deja de joder!

Me siento rápidamente y escondo el rostro, angustiado y frustrado, con una desesperación que me carcomía por dentro.

¡QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA EN EL CULO HOY JODIDO CALVO DE MIERDA! ¡¿ACASO TE ASTILLARON EL RECTO?! ¡¿NO SE NOTA YA EN MI CARA QUE NECESITO AYUDA O ALGO?! ¡ESTAR A EXPENSAS DE UN MALDITO INFELIZ EN ESTA ESPECIE DE PRISIÓN, COMO SI YA NO FUERA SUFICIENTE SUFRIMIENTO ESTAR A EXPENSAS DE PADRES A LOS QUE NUNCA LES INTERESA UN COÑO LO QUE DIGO!

¡Y COMO SI YA NO FUERA VERGONZOSO, TODOS ME MIRAN! ¡RIENDO, SONRIENDO! ¡AUNQUE LOS CALLEN! VEO CÓMO SE AGUANTAN LA RISA CHICOS, ME SIENTO TRAICIONADO.

Noto algo intenso en este momento, una mirada fija y directa a mis ojos. Una penetrante mirada en silencio, un silencio absoluto. ¡C-CRAIG! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAS ASÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO SE RÍE?! ESTO... ES... DE... ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Desesperación

**Lovyrs, tu comentario me encantó tanto que lo tengo guardado en captura. Sería capaz hasta de imprimirlo** ❤

 **Pues sólo he escrito un fanfic anterior a este antes... Y lo terminé completo. Así que no veo por qué no continuaría este, no te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de que te guste así** ❤ **pues lo de las actualizaciones y demorar, soy universitario y a veces no puedo administrar mi tiempo pero, lo intento. También vale agregar que soy perfeccionista e investigue mucho antes de escribir xD no sé si tarde más por eso o por la uni, pero pues, no tardo gran cosa.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos, la siguiente parte.**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en Tweek Bros...**

Entre tanto Richard hablaba de negocios referentes a su última adquisición por su móvil, la sra. Tweak, emocionada por saber novedades al respecto, esperaba para hablar con él mientras repasaba las mesas comerciales con un paño y juntaba las tazas de los clientes que habían dejado la cafetería recientemente.

Al sonido digital de la tecla de finalizar llamada, ella no pudo sino apresurarse al mostrador para preguntar con curiosidad.

—¿Y de qué te hablaron ahora los abastecedores, querido?

Richard se frotó la frente, pensativo, intentando encontrar una forma sencilla de abordar el tema.

—Me dijeron que nos seguirían probando, que trabajar con su producto de manera apropiada no era fácil, ni promoverlo tampoco. Pero que estaban ansiosos de oír los resultados luego, para ver si somos capaces de promocionarlo y venderlo de forma efectiva.

Su esposa se quedó en una clase de laguna mental momentánea, descifrando lo que aquello podría significar.

—Es la primera vez que me hablas de esa forma tan poco detallada, amor. ¿Hay algo aquí que yo no sepa?

—Nada. —al momento de confesar eso, sacudió su cabeza y se reivindicó rápidamente.— Es decir, nada importante cielo, sabes que yo siempre te comento todo lo que hay que saber.

—Richard... —la mujer usó la típica táctica de tortura femenina, que consistía en colocar la expresión más severa y silenciosa que podía llegar a emular. Esa expresión era un recurso muy poderoso, indicaba que si no obtenía respuestas, las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

—C-cariño...

Su esposo comenzó a ponerse bastante nervioso, y se resistía a hablar cuanto podía, pero no lograba esconder la incomodidad implícita que aquella mirada le provocaba. De un segundo a otro, suspiró en un intento de darse coraje.

—Es una sorpresa cielo, cuando tengamos los resultados, voy a decirte de qué se trata.

El sentido agudo de intuición femenina en su cónyuge se reflejaba en su mirada. Se notaba en ella un semblante turbado seguido de un notorio hormigueo de mal augurio, por lo que la vio arrugar la frente y adoptar más bien una expresión de preocupación severa.

—Tomaste una taza de ese café bien cargada esta mañana. Ya deberían haber resultados. Ya debería haber visto _yo_ los resultados.

—Amor, ¿Crees que me atrevería a tomar un café así en la mañana? ¿Un café que claman que tiene efectos altamente afrodisíacos que me pueden alterar durante las horas en las que recibimos más clientes?

Ahora tenía un peor presentimiento. Ella siempre había tenido la idea de que su esposo hacía ciertas cosas a espaldas de ella, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle. Aún así, tenía la ínfima esperanza de que no fuera nada turbio.

—Querido, sabes muy bien que esperarán nuestra decisión antes de que termine el día, y debemos informarles cómo vamos a promover su mercancía, o perderemos la oportunidad de hacer negocios con ellos.

—Sabes... Me equivoqué de café, ¿De acuerdo? Aún así tendremos los resultados más tarde, ¿No es así?

La señora Tweak lo razonó. Le pareció justo que él quisiera probar el café más tarde luego de que terminara la hora de comercio. No obstante, al analizar de nuevo lo que dijo primero, se detuvo unos quince segundos para procesar lo que había escuchado, hasta que pudo soltar una respuesta del calibre apropiado para la situación.

—Richard, por empezar ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que te equivocaste de taza...?

Permanecía inalterable y sonriente. Su esposo conservó la calma y dejó algo de su tensión de lado, ya que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba asustado de las consecuencias de lo que había dicho.

—Bueno, no noté nada diferente en el café matutino de hoy... De seguro estará bien, quizá ese café sólo tenga algo de bioperina, vamos, no es como si fuera a ser marihuana o alguna mierda de esas...

Como si hubieran hecho un switch en el interruptor mental de la mujer, ella iba poco a poco contrayendo sus pupilas, irreconocible.

—...¡¿ACASO TE ACABAS DE DAR CUENTA DE LO QUE LE DISTE A TU HIJO, DICK?! ¡ES EXPERIMENTAL, Y ME QUEDA CLARO QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAN DICHO DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHO!

—Y-ya cálmate querida, obviamente es café, con algunos aditivos pero café al fin y al cabo. El lado bueno es que no descuidamos a los clientes por el producto, y que sabremos los resultados de todas formas...

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡NO SABES SI LE PUEDE HACER DAÑO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Y qué pasa si se enteran en la escuela de que fue nuestra culpa?! ¡QUE PASA SI TU HIJO SE ENTERA DE QUE ES TU CULPA! ¡TE VOY A AHOGAR CON LA PUTA BOLSA DE CAFÉ EN LA BOCA SI ALGO LE PASA!

—...Nadie tiene que saberlo...¿O sí? Querida... La clientela sigue llegando... Sólo dame la razón un segundo, iremos a hablar en privado ¿De acuerdo?

La gente que atravesaba la entrada del local se quedó petrificada al presenciar sus gritos, observando en absoluto silencio. Al ver que su marido definitivamente tenía razón, y que no podía armar un escándalo en pleno horario comercial, accedió a ir con él al almacén de la cafetería para hablarlo bien.

Arregló su tono, modulando su voz con la misma calidez y suavidad de siempre.

—Bienvenidos a _Tweek Bros_. Queridos clientes, estaría más que feliz si ustedes me hicieran el favor de tomar asiento y esperar, y ya nosotros en unos minutos regresaremos para atenderlos.

Su sonrisa pura era tan convincente, y su expresión tan armoniosa, que los clientes se relajaron y tomaron asiento, conformes con el trato.

Richard sonrió de igual manera y tomó la mano de su esposa, dirigiéndola hasta el depósito.  
Al llegar allí, la mujer cerró la puerta y le propinó una gran bofetada a su cónyuge.

—¡Eso es por no haberme dicho antes que no sabías lo que contenía ese café! ¡Si le pasa algo a nuestro único hijo te harás cargo de él! Y yo voy a encargarme de arruinarte este negocio.

—Helen, por favor, mira lo que estás diciendo... Debes aclarar tu mente. Claro que yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes.

—Y si se llegan a enterar de lo que pasó, no dudes de que te expondré cabrón, confesaré que tienes toda la culpa.

Richard suspiró resignado, y abrazó a su esposa.

—Lo siento, Helen. Debí haberte dicho antes, pero es que nunca creí que te pondrías así. Yo lo vi muy bien cuando salió, no creo que le ocurra nada, nuestro Tweek es fuerte, fuerte y decidido como su padre.

La señora Tweak sintió cierta repulsión al escucharlo y se escapó de su agarre retrocediendo un paso, aún ofendida.

—No me toques. Si eres capaz de arriesgar así la vida de nuestro hijo con toxinas que ni conoces, ya no sé de qué más seas capaz.

—¿Toxinas? ¡¿Insinúas que intoxiqué a nuestro hijo?! Me ofendes.

—¡¿Yo te ofendo?! ¡Aún es sólo un niño Dick! ¡PUEDE MORIR POR ELLO! ¡¿Y qué vamos a decir si se enteran?! ¡Que su padre es un irresponsable de mierda, eso voy a decir!

—Te pudieran culpar a ti por abolir tu responsabilidad también. Debemos procurar que no nos echen la culpa de nada, ya pensaremos en algo... —El hombre se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, frotándose la barbilla.— Ya lo tengo, diremos que los jóvenes de la manzana de enfrente seguro le dieron narcóticos.

—¡¿El café puede contener narcóticos?! Oh, Dios...

La mujer no resistió más y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente sin consuelo, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba realmente decepcionada de su marido, y preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

—No, amor.. Er... Simplemente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió... Creo que a ti te vendría mejor reposar un rato. Quédate aquí y te traeré una silla.

* * *

 **[Tweek]**

—Bien niños, como sabemos que la directora Victoria está demasiado jodida con el papeleo, quiero imaginar, ahora me avisa un inconveniente por un mensaje de texto... Porque claro, no iba a tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí. En ese SMS me deja en claro que yo me tengo que encargar de resolver sus dudas. Y le dije que ese era el papel del señor Mackey pero el susodicho está fuera encargándose del equipo y los costos de todo. A ver ¿Alguien aquí tiene una duda?

Me esfuerzo por levantar la mano más alto que el resto, pero el lugar que elegí junto a Butters nos bloqueaba la vista. Era ideal para él, que huía de los problemas, pero no para mí. Ya intenté preguntarle, no dará detalles, me quiere de su lado, quiere mi ayuda. ¡¿PERO JUSTO ME LA PIDE A MÍ?!

Suspiro e intento calmarme. Butters no tiene la culpa. Garrison mira hacia mí, pero luego le presta atención a los que están al frente de la clase.

—¿Sí, Rebecca?

—¿Habrá suficiente supervisación para que nos mantengan vigilados a todos? Suena peligroso y no quiero que ni a mí ni a mis amigas nos pase algo.

—Sí Rebecca. Para variar, adivino que voy a supervisarlos yo, y no me pagarán nada extra por ello. ¿Hay muchas dudas aquí? Levanten la mano todos los que tengan una.

Fue como al principio de la clase. Todos con muchas preguntas. Creo que esto les emociona. ¡Gah, maldita suerte!

—Oh, OK grupo, anoten todas sus dudas en la pizarra. Voy a ver si algún maestro ya se libró de las preguntas y desea ayudarme con las de ustedes. Luego iré a hablar con la directora. Si no vuelvo en un rato, no me esperen, que me despidieron.

Y con un resoplido, se dio la vuelta y se fue. ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS TENGO QUE ESPERAR?!

Inhalo y exhalo profundo, intento relajarme. ¡Yo ya no era así, Jesús! ¡A la mierda con esto!

¡Todos escribieron sus dudas y parece que competían en ver quien escribía más grande su pregunta! ¡Carajo ni espacio me dejaron! Cuando tuve la tiza, sólo había una esquina pequeña en la pizarra sin escribir. Quise apurarme a escribir bien claro y fuerte mis putas dudas, ¡Pero Dios!

—Bien Tweek, dame la tiza.

Veo cómo el maestro llega, tironea de la tiza y me la saca de las manos. ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!

—Ya no más preguntas. A la salida contesto las del resto, si aún las tienen. Bien, cuando llegue Bertha empezaremos ya con la primera que es de-

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO LE PASA A TODO EL MUNDO HOY?! ¿ALGUIEN ME DICE? ¿NO ME VEN?—Exploto.

—Tweek, no te jales el cabello, no grites y por favor, vuelve a tu asiento.

—¡NO! ¡Sólo respóndanme!

Tomo el borrador y cierro un ojo, apuntando hacia mis compañeros.

—¡Oye, basta! ¡Tweek, dame eso, coño!

Cuando Garrison intenta sacarme el borrador de las manos, no lo dejo. No me dejaría más en todo ese día. Me obligó a patearle la rodilla.

—¡Agh, Tweek, madre santa qué chingados te pasa!

Ver a Garrison mal me hacía creer que la justicia existía.

—Bien. ¡¿Alguien me va a decir a dónde vamos?!

—¡Tweek, primero suelta eso!—la pelirroja me habló.

—¡Suelta tú qué haremos!

—¡Tweek, mis lentes!—me hablaba de nuevo el maestro, que buscaba de rodillas en el piso.

—¿Tus lentes? ¡¿Estos?!

Le doy con el borrador empolvado en los ojos. Escucho su grito. Y otro grito de mujer desde la puerta.

 _—¡HERBERT! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!_

—¡Tweek, a la dirección mierda! ¡Bertha te explico luego, llévalo hasta allá y vuelve a ayudarme por favor!

Me resisto a que me lleve, intento sacarme de encima a la maestra. Me sacudo desesperado.

 _—¡Tweek, Tweek! ¿Vamos a las montañas, OK? ¡Cálmate, por favor!_

Escucho la voz de Craig y me detengo. La vista se me estaba nublando, y todo empezaba a verse lento. Palpitaciones. Escuchaba poco. Sólo quejidos de Garrison, pero no podía girar la cabeza. Me siento débil. Me quitan el borrador y me llevan a rastras a la dirección, en la que me dejan a la fuerza y cierran la puerta.

No hay nadie ahí. La señorita Victoria debe estar ocupada. Me cuesta respirar. Tranquilidad. Nervios. Silencio. ¡NERVIOS!

 ** _¡QUÉ MIERDA ACABO DE HACER POR DIOS!_**

Temblaba. Respiración cortada.

 ** _¡MIERDA, MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! ¡JESUCRISTO!_**

— ¡¿Y a-ahora qué?! ¡ENCERRADO, CONDENADO! ¡CARAJO, QUÉ HAGO AHORA! ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que hacía?!

Me siento agitado. No puedo ver nada bien. Pierdo mi equilibrio.

Me sostengo del escritorio para no caer y me detengo a pensar.

 ** _Estaba tan, pero TAN FURIOSO EN ESE MOMENTO. Como si, v-viejo, como si me hubiera comido un oso, un oso m-muy, pero MUY enojado. Uno sanguinario, uno comepersonas. ¡AGH! Pero ya, arrepentirme, ni se diga._**

Sacudo mi cabeza, intentando no pensar que es mi culpa. Me cuesta mucho.

—Garrison, e-ese hijo de puta se lo merecía.

Me quedo en blanco. Mareos, y una palpitación fuerte que siento hasta mis oídos. No puedo controlar los ojos. Sigo pensando. Esto es grave... ¡ESTO ES GRAVE, LO QUE HICE ES GRAVE!

—A-ahora.. ¿Q-qué diablos en el mundo voy a hacer? ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?! ¡NO PUEDO HUÍR, NO PUEDO ESCONDERME! ¡AARGH ME VAN A MATAR! ¡VAN A MATARME TANTO!

Respiración agitada. Tirito. Necesito algo. Veo apenas una taza de café caliente en el escritorio y lo tomo como una señal. La agarro intentando controlar mis temblores pero al tomarla, tiro todos los papeles del escritorio. No creo que sean gran cosa. Van a parar justo a donde voy cayendo lentamente sin energías. Contra la pared frente a la puerta.

 ** _¡Dios! ¡¿Q-qué me pasa?! N-no me queda más que estar aquí contra la pared, a-aterrado, hasta que regrese la directora._**

Tomo un sorbo de café y sin quererlo, sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo. El café estaba caliente. Y yo también.

 ** _¡Q-QUÉ DIA DE MIERDA! De mierda, de mierda de mierda..._**

Palpitaciones, agitaciones, se sentían peor.

 ** _M-mi corazón, y mi cuerpo, e-están tan alterados.. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO? M-me siento.. R-raro... D-demasiada.. ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡AAARGHH!_**

Presión y mareos. Vomito a mi lado, donde hay un cubo de basura.

—Necesito café. Café, el café me calma. Café de la directora, no lo extrañará, café... Delicioso café...

Suspiro. Toso. Suavizo la garganta. Calor. Demasiado calor. Desprendo mi camisa y sigo tomando sorbos. No siento mi cuerpo. Algo anda mal. Toco, toco mi cuerpo, lo sigo teniendo. Sólo siento cosquillas. Sigo con las cosquillas. Muchas cosquillas... Cosquillas, en mi pantalón...

 ** _Hmm... Mis manos... Q-qué hago, e-esto es muy raro... Se siente raro... Y b-bien... U-uugh..._**

Mis manos se iban hacia mi... ¡QUÉ HAGO!

Siento un dolor terrible. Un espasmo violento. Me vomito encima. Veo más borroso. Siento que me voy.

Lo último que veo por la puerta es a Craig gritando mi nombre, y a Clyde.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Negligencia

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo usual, espero que les guste. El próximo capitulo posiblemente sea el punto de vista de Craig respecto a lo que pasó en la escuela.**

 **Y contestando a tu review, pues sí Luis, si ya de por sí un niño promedio no sabe lidiar mucho con nada, la situación empeora cuando las cosas le pasan a un niño como Tweek, que tiene la tendencia a alterarse y dificultades para frenar sus preocupaciones. Y qué hacía Craig en esos momentos quizá se revele en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ya continuamos con la programación habitual (?)**

* * *

En una sala común del hospital, se hallaba en cama el pequeño rubio con una bata de hospital, aún sin despertar, y con un suero conectado a uno de sus brazos.

Sus padres se encontraban a su lado. La madre, con el rostro rojizo y las bolsas de sus ojos inflamadas de tanto llanto a su derecha, y el padre, con un semblante de arrepentimiento, a su izquierda respectivamente. Él en cambio, no podía seguir llorando, no luego de ver por tanto tiempo la misma escena desesperanzadora. Esa habitación blanca, reverberante y espaciosa, casi vacía, en la que no podía distraerse con nada, sino sólo simplemente ver a sus dos seres queridos más valiosos, sus dos aficionados al café, irónicamente suspendidos en el tiempo y faltos de energía, sin señales de mejoría ni nuevas noticias por parte del médico.

Ya se había hecho de tarde. Las cuatro de la tarde. Y por un error de taza, había echado a perder el primer día de quinto grado de su hijo y el equilibrio mental de su esposa.

Además, sentía que tenía prohibido abrir la boca. Ya que cada vez que intentaba decir algo, era como si su esposa tuviera un sentido extra que le indicaba justo a tiempo cuándo iba a hablar, activando automáticamente la mejor mirada acusadora que él jamás había visto en alguien.

—¿Señores Tweak? ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Señores Tweak?

La voz de la directora Victoria hizo presencia del otro lado de la puerta. No lo parecía del todo por lo exigente que era, pero fuera de su lugar de trabajo, ella era una de las mujeres más dulces del pueblo.

—Adelante. —agregó Richard lo más suavemente que podía.

Sin atreverse a entrar aún, la docente se asomó desde la puerta.

—Hola señores. Espero no estar molestando, pero no veía la hora para terminar de trabajar y venir hasta aquí a ver cómo estaba mi tan querido alumno.

—Si está preocupada de que la hagamos responsable, descuide. No la haremos cargo, no hay razón para hacerlo.

Ella reaccionó aferrándose más con sus manos a la puerta y retrocediendo un poco.

—Ooh, no no no no, no vengo por eso, lo que ocurre es que me angustia saber que Tweek esté aquí. En general durante toda mi carrera nunca pude venir a ver a mis alumnos al hospital, pero ahora que en realidad soy la co-directora... Pude lograr escapar un rato de mi rutina para ver a este jovencito tan bueno. No sé si puedan hacerse una idea de cuánto aprecio a su hijo. Digamos que su pequeño es el único amigo de verdad que he tenido dentro de esa escuela.

Era un hecho que Victoria conocía bastante los problemas de Tweek. Era muy habitual que el Sr. Mackey le pidiera ayuda con el chico desde hace años, cuando las crisis de ansiedad no lo dejaban llevar un día normal. Ellos dos eran con los que más solía pasar tiempo fuera de la soledad de su oficina. Y debido a pasar tanto tiempo con el niño, sentía cierto apego y le tenía mucha preferencia en comparación con el resto. Más aún después de que Mackey, a quien había considerado su único amigo adulto en toda la institución, hubiera traicionado su confianza y su amistad al hacer que la despidieran, Tweek había sido todo ese tiempo su único amigo real, el que le agradecía en silencio con una sonrisa cada vez que ella intervenía y lo calmaba con sus palabras de dulzura.

—Oh, si es así a Tweek le hará feliz saber que usted vino, y si tenemos suficiente suerte, tal vez sienta su presencia y eso le ayude a despertar. —Richard forzó una sonrisa que Victoria interpretó con empatía.

—Permiso. —la docente pasó por la puerta con un oso de peluche gigante blanco entre sus brazos y lo dejó sobre una repisa ubicada arriba de la cama.

—Es muy considerado de su parte, a Tweek de seguro le gustará, muchas gracias por pensar en nuestro hijo.

—Oh, no tienen que agradecerlo, soy yo quien debe agradecerle a ustedes poder estar aquí para él aunque sea por un rato. Espero que esto de alguna forma le levante el ánimo. —se dirigió a un rincón para tomar una silla y volvió a acercarse.— Disculpen, podría sentarme cerca de ustedes y de este lindo jovencito?

—Claro. —Helen la buscó con la mirada y suspiró volviendo a ver a Tweek, aún cabizbaja.

—Bien, me acomodaré, con permiso.

Victoria colocó la silla al lado de la Helen y tomó una de las manos de Tweek, abrigándola entre las suyas, sin saber que se quedaría un buen tiempo de ese modo, observándolo, mientras sus padres se separaban un rato para calmarse o más bien, mientras el padre hacía todo esfuerzo por calmar a la madre.

Luego de un largo lapso de tiempo, el Dr. Horatio Gouache abrió la puerta de la sala con unos papeles en la mano, y con una expresión no muy tranquilizadora en su rostro.

—Tenemos algunas novedades para comunicarles padres, y espero que puedan tomarlo de la manera más alentadora posible.

Se lo veía preocupado, aunque era visible que hizo el intento de relajar su tono y su rostro apenas terminó de decir aquello. Acto seguido, miró a la directora Victoria y agregó algo más.

—Oh hola señora, disculpe, pero me temo que va a tener que irse, sólo se le permite a los tutores estar durante los reportes de salud.

—Entiendo.—se puso de pie.— Bueno padres, muchas gracias por permitirme estar un rato aquí con su niño, espero verlo pronto en la escuela, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Detrás del oso hay una tarjeta dedicada, y espero que le ayude a sentirse apoyado.

Estrechó manos con ellos y con el médico, y abandonó la habitación. Con ella fuera, la tensión subió unos cuantos escalones, y más por el hecho de que Horatio comenzó a mirarlos fijamente.

—Señores Tweak, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

—Por favor, sería muy amable si nos dijera todo rápido de una vez, no podemos soportar tanto.

—De acuerdo. Hallamos que su niño estuvo al borde de sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero algo lo evitó, no sabemos qué, pero algo le dio a su cuerpo la fortaleza necesaria para impedirlo. Es muy afortunado realmente. Lo segundo es que nos encargamos de hacerle toda clase de exámenes de sangre a su hijo, y ninguno arrojaba resultados. Ninguno hasta que efectuamos el...

El hombre hizo una pausa larga antes de aclarar las cosas. Tal vez quería atenuar los efectos de la noticia, pero de ese modo sólo consiguió enfatizarlos.

—...El examen toxicológico. Lamento informarles que lo que encontramos fue que su hijo posee altos grados de cocaína combinada con cannabis en su sistema, además de otros estimulantes de origen desconocido. Los síntomas junto con el comportamiento que nos describió la señora Victoria por vía telefónica, coincide perfectamente con lo que provoca el uso de ambas drogas, más no sabemos qué otros efectos adversos puedan provocar el resto de aditivos que pudo haber consumido, así que deben estar prevenidos para una posible recaída. Pero puedo equivocarme y tal vez esté bien, se los digo para que estén preparados en caso de que tenga que volver aquí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. El primero en reaccionar fue Richard. El sentimiento le ganó, por lo que de repente comenzó con sollozos fuertes e intermitentes, pero que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido seco; su esposa se había desmayado. Fue mucho peor de lo que había predicho su marido, y al parecer no pudo soportarlo. Al menos, su esposo estaba a su lado y pudo sostenerla, para colocarla inmediatamente en su silla, arrimada a la pared.

—Doctor, por favor, ¿Hay algo en lo que dejar reposando a mi esposa? No quiero que se caiga.

El médico se apresuró a sacar una camilla del clóset, en la que ayudó a Richard a colocar a la mujer. También sacó una sábana y una almohada de allí, cubriéndola con ella mientras el esposo le posicionaba bien la almohada bajo la cabeza. Apenas tuvo sus manos libres, el padre por fin se limpió las lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. Ojalá despierte pronto. Parece que esto le afecta más a ella que a mí.

En ese mismo instante, al señor Tweak se le ocurrió una idea algo cínica, pero que no podía desperdiciar, por el bien de su esposa y de su negocio. Era el momento más oportuno para llevarla a cabo, y más ahora que su esposa no podría escucharlo.

—Lo lamento mucho. Intentaremos ayudar cuanto podamos, pero me temo que las adicciones de su hijo ya son responsabilidad de ustedes.

—Mi hijo no es un adicto, doctor. Nunca ha venido con olores extraños, no fuma, si consumiera cannabis, lo sabríamos, y más yo... Yo solía fumar marihuana. Tampoco supimos nada que tuviera que ver con cocaína. —no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pero recobró su seguridad luego de suspirar.— ¿No cree que podría ser otra cosa? ¿Algo como consumo involuntario?

—Mhm... —el médico se sentó a un lado del niño y sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes, un bajalenguas y una linterna, que eran lo único que llevaba consigo.— Déjeme inspeccionar algo.

Se puso los guantes y no sólo inspeccionó ambas fosas nasales con detenimiento, sino también su boca, y con exactamente el mismo instrumento que había metido hace un segundo en su nariz.

—No veo rastros de cocaína o marihuana en su conducto nasal ni en su lengua o faringe, nada a pesar de que el examen indique que fue un consumo reciente, aunque puede que se las hayan administrado de una forma más sutil. Sólo puedo decir que noto aliento a café y a comida. ¿Su hijo se cepilló los dientes antes de salir? —bajó aún más su lengua con aquel instrumento de madera.

—Se cepilló los dientes, sí, antes del café. —hizo una pausa, junto con una cara fingida de sorpresa.— Oh, Podría... Podría ser que... ¿Tuviera algo que ver con la comida escolar?

—Oh, Dios Santo... —aunque ya no inspeccionaba la boca del chico, siguió bajando su lengua sin darse cuenta.— Si fuera así, sería muy grave, habrá que avisarle a las autoridades para que hagan el correcto procedimiento de investigación a la cafetería de la escuela. Tal vez por eso es que la señora Victoria vino hasta aquí, puede que esté enterada, puede ser una cómplice. Después de todo, aunque sea culpa del encargado de la cafetería, ella será la que tendrá que pagar por todo.

Richard se sintió algo mal por ella. Pero en vez de quedarse contemplando al suelo sin ánimos por la culpabilidad, decidió tomar disimuladamente la tarjeta dedicada del oso de peluche para arrugarla dentro de su puño y meterla en su bolsillo, y usó una expresión exagerada de furia para esconder sus emociones reales.

—¡Esa perra! ¡Y tiene el descaro de venir hasta aquí! ¡Que se joda, se hará cargo de lo que le hicieron a mi hijo!

—Señor, baje el tono, no estamos seguros de eso, y es mejor que le demos el beneficio de la duda, por ahora. No hay que dejar que se entere, o podría incubrirlo todo. —puso sus manos juntas y las colocó en su regazo, para adoptar una postura más seria.— Además, estoy seguro de que tampoco le gustaría despertar a su hijo con tantos gritos, no debe alterarlo.

Cuando hubo justo terminado de decir eso, una tos muy audible de desesperación llenó la sala, era Tweek, quien estaba ahora ahogándose con el palo de madera.

—¡Oh, por eso no lo encontraba, niño eso no se come! —Luego de hacerse el desentendido, el hombre extrajo el instrumento de su garganta, teniendo que meter la mano casi hasta el fondo de su boca.

—¡ACK! —tosió fuertemente de lado unos segundos con una mano en su pecho, hasta que pudo respirar bien.— ¡¿Q-QUÉ COMA QUÉ?! ¡GAH, QUÉ ES ESE HORRIBLE SABOR!—pasó las manos por su lengua y jadeó brevemente hasta calmarse.

—¡Oh, Tweek, hijo mío, por fin despertaste! —su padre se apresuró a abrazarlo con mucha alegría.

—¡AGH! —dando un salto de susto sobre sí mismo, golpeó y separó a su padre con ambas manos.— ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTAMOS?! —mientras miraba alrededor, se limpió las manos inconscientemente en el rostro de su padre, quien no le dijo nada por ello.

—Estamos en el hospital Tweek, te desmayaste. La directora Victoria te encontró en su oficina.

—¿¡D-desmayarme!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Una crisis, es todo. —miró de soslayo al doctor, quien asintió en silencio.— Cuando sepamos mejor por qué, te lo diremos.

—B-bueno. —al terminar de explorar toda la habitación con los ojos, notó la camilla.— ¡Y QUÉ LE PASA A MAMÁ! —apretó la boca de su padre y le clavó las uñas en la piel al hacerlo, en una clase de impulso nervioso.

—Mamá estará bien, sólo se asustó mucho, ya despertará.

Tweek se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar, mirando hacia sus sábanas e intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

—Sólo recuerdo que vomité. Y...

Cuando dijo eso, Richard instantáneamente se tapó la boca ya muy nauseabundo por el olor que hasta hace poco había reconocido, y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse del asiento y correr hacia el baño.

—Veo que tu padre es propenso a las náuseas también, puede que ya sea un problema de tu familia. —Gouache cubrió su boca con una mano para disimular su risa.— Bueno joven, si se siente mejor ya puede comer algo si quiere, llamaré a la enfermera Goodly para que le busque algo.

—No, gracias, e-estoy bien. S-sólo me siento raro... —agregó, bajando un poco sus párpados.— M-me duele la cabeza...

—Entonces ya te traerán una pastilla para eso, cuídate niño, cuidado con lo que te llevas a la boca.

Tweek frunció un poco el ceño con lo que el profesional acababa de decir, pero luego le dio hipo, como si aquello le afectara en algo. Se quedó mirando cómo el médico se puso de pie y se fue. Tomó aire y aguantó la respiración para extinguir su hipo. Cuando exhaló, se quedó contemplando la puerta.

—D-debí pedir café...

Cuando se habló a sí mismo, sus propias palabras le refrescaron la memoria, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el café en el escritorio de la directora, y lo segundo fue Craig. Craig diciendo su nombre. Craig llamándolo mientras él estaba en el suelo, desalineado, entre documentos sucios y lleno de vómito.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que su celular, el cual estaba en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama del hospital, emitió un sonido y se iluminó.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos, lo desbloqueó y vio incontables notificaciones de todas las redes sociales en las que estaba registrado. Todas tenían algo en común; estaban llenas de la misma foto; una foto de él, en su más lamentable estado, ese en el que Craig lo había encontrado.

No tardó mucho en llegar a un estado de alteración que creció gradualmente hasta el estrés absoluto. Esto lo excedió hasta el punto de hacerlo temblar. Más aún cuando leyó varios mensajes, publicaciones y twitts hablando de él de parte de gente que ni siquiera conocía, vio que estaban haciendo toda clase de comentarios despectivos hacia él. Esa fotografía estaba iniciando una cadena de cyberbullying. Se quedó mirando hacia algún punto fijo de la habitación, como si de esa forma escaneara toda la espacialidad de las dimensiones de aquel cuarto frío y monótono que lo contenía. Había recordado mejor. Craig Tucker no estaba solo allí. Craig estaba junto a Clyde Donovan, quien era el único de los dos que portaba un smartphone en la mano. Ese podría haber sido el plan de Clyde, o de Craig. La persona quien más lo había ayudado, a quien más había aprendido a apreciar, lo quería humillado frente a todo ser humano viviente sobre la tierra. No, no podía ser, Craig no se dedica a perjudicar a la gente, se dedica a ignorarla. Pero, ¿Podría estar aprobando lo que hizo Clyde? Debía esperar a que alguno de los dos se animara a aclararle las cosas. Pero Tweek era muy malo esperando cuando estaba nervioso, y sus pensamientos no paraban de hacer que el sufrimiento escalara con cada segundo.

Él en un hospital, sintiéndose mal físicamente, su madre en una camilla, y miles, millones de personas desconocidas en todo el país, o hasta tal vez alrededor del mundo, riéndose de su más vergonzoso momento. El peor de los infortunios estaba cobrando vida poco a poco, a medida que él pensaba que no era nada más que un niño solitario e irrelevante en un hospital, confundido al extremo, quizá defraudado por la persona que más le inspiró confianza, y con una vida ahora potencialmente arruinada fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Una vida que no sabría cómo continuaría.

Su cordura se destruyó en tantos sentidos y niveles que pronto se encontró soltando el grito de ansiedad más horrísono de toda su existencia.

Aquello provocó que ambos padres en la sala se despabilaran y se apresuraran a acercarse al niño y que, para la mala suerte de Tweek, el médico y la enfermera regresaran durante ese instante de desvarío.

—¡Oh Dios, otra vez! ¡Otra vez está sucediendo! ¡No queda otra opción, todos apártense!

Goodly dejó la bandeja con agua en la camilla y se hizo cargo de alejar a los padres, mientras Horatio sacó una jeringa enorme que inyectó en uno de los brazos de Tweek, provocando que el niño quedara completamente inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

 **" ¡Mira todo lo que provocas! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaras a ser tan irresponsable!"**

 **" Descuida Helen, ya encontraremos solución, hice unas llamadas "**

 **" ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hiciste?! "**

Tweek se despertó escuchando a sus padres, no sabía cuándo se había dormido. Se talló los ojos con la parte baja de las palmas de sus manos y luego los abrió, estirando los brazos. Se sentía algo entumecido de tanto estar en cama. Sus padres estaban al pendiente de él, y cuando despertó detuvieron la conversación.

—Hola Tweek, ¿Cómo dormiste? —su madre le dedicó una sonrisa llena de serenidad.

—Bien, o mal... Más o menos... Mejor —Dio un bostezo amplio, aún semidormido.— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las ocho hijo, el doctor vino recién y dijo que ya podíamos retirarte cuando despertaras. Te trajimos una muda de ropa nueva. Puedes ponértela ahora, luego camino a casa podrás pedir lo que tú quieras para comer. —Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y su esposo la siguió.— Iremos a hablar con él un rato al pasillo, espéranos aquí, ya volvemos.

Apenas quedó solo se dedicó a revisar una vez más las notificaciones en su celular. Cuando las surcó con la vista, las borró. No habían cesado las burlas. Y ningún mensaje personal hacia él era de apoyo. No le importaba que lo apoyaran, sólo esperaba algún mensaje de Craig. Pero no hubo nada. La emoción amarga de sentir que él no importaba lo suficiente para nadie en particular más que para sus padres, lo hizo adoptar una expresión apagada y angustiada.

Abrió las redes y cerró sesión en todas, pensando en desactivarlas. Pero en vez de eso, decidió dejar el celular en la mesa y se percató del oso de felpa detrás de él, en la repisa de arriba suyo. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y lo tomó, colocándolo a su lado para observarlo, y preguntándose quién se lo habría dejado allí. Pasó una mano por su pelaje sintético, pensando en todo y a la vez no pensando en nada en específico. El sentimiento finalmente le ganó y abrazó al oso con fuerza, para terminar llorando en silencio por encima de su hombro.

El smartphone empezó a vibrar sin parar y se iluminó a su mayor brillo, mostrando en su display que cierta persona lo llamaba. Ese chico que lo había estado ignorando toda la mañana, se acuerda de él casi al terminar el día. Dudó si atender la llamada o no, pero cuando acercó su mano al móvil, la llamada se detuvo. Llamará de nuevo, pensó. Pero esperó como por veinte minutos, con sus mejillas irritadas y sus lágrimas secas en ellas mientras unas frescas asomaban cada minuto, y el dispositivo no daba respuesta. No hacía nada.

* * *

Era ya de noche. La hora de la cena ya había pasado, y el niño ya había vuelto a su cuarto, en el que estuvo pasando casi toda la tarde mirando un frasco sobre su cama. Ese frasco estaba lleno de bolsas de silica gel. Craig los había apartado de toda mochila y ropa para usarlos en casos de emergencia. En caso de smartphone-emergencia. Así es, su smartphone había caído al agua, pero aún así lo sacó del frasco. Algo en él no aguantó el paso de las horas y prendió el celular con el gran riesgo de que pudiera no volver a encender nunca.

Él no sentía nada en particular con lo sucedido. O eso creía. Sólo se encontraba más indiferente que de costumbre y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones por ello, de hecho no había hablado con su familia en todo el día. Simplemente estaba así y se acabó, fin del tema, no de la discusión porque por empezar no había ninguna.

Tuvo sus momentos de reflexión o más bien, de no pensar en nada en especial, porque a él le costaba reflexionar, nunca tenía nada por lo que reflexionar porque a él le daba igual todo. Pero esta vez era algo diferente. Discutía con él mismo si ponerse en contacto con Tweek o no. Le había dejado en claro hace semanas que no le simpatizaba la idea de seguir con todo eso de la relación y que sólo esperaba a que todos lo olvidaran. Y ahora tampoco se sentía culpable por eso, seguía pensando firmemente en que era lo mejor, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que actuar como si nunca hubiera conocido mejor al cafeinómano de su compañero. Aparte, tal chico no parecía tener mucho contacto con el mundo que lo rodeaba, era como si siempre estuviera en otra sintonía, en otro mundo. Craig pensaba que él en cambio al menos estaba pendiente de la gente, porque si no lo estuviera no podría sentirse irritado por ellas. Pero el rubio... Daba la sensación de que no veía a nadie, de que actuara con la electricidad de sus nervios, era como si sólo fingiera entender a todos pero lo único que en realidad pudiera ver fueran los problemas e inconvenientes de cada cosa.

Si quisiera ponerse en contacto tendría que pedirle el celular o la laptop a Ruby. Su celular estaba casi muerto, y todo el resto de sus aparatos, hasta su consola (con obvio acceso a internet, por eso la consideraba una opción), habían sido confiscados por sus padres, para que él se preocupara más por su rendimiento escolar, que por cierto era muy bajo. Pero su hermana era terriblemente egoísta y sería capaz hasta de escupirlo para evitar que su hermano volviera a acercarse a ella y a sus cosas.

Suspiró e hizo lo que pensó que sería lo correcto, llamar a Tweek para ver cómo estaba, muy a pesar de que su celular quizá no lo aguantaría. Lo buscó en sus contactos y se quedó mirando un rato antes de animarse a pulsar el botón digital de llamada. Dejó que sonara el máximo de tiempo y la casilla de mensajes la interrumpió, lo supo porque la grabación que Tweek apartó para la casilla era muy clara.

 _ **" Llamaste a Tweek, y no está o no puede contestar, sólo lo escuchas hablando err... Como si no fuera él, pero esto está, um, grabado. ¿Dejas un mensaje? "**_

Decidió que al menos dejaría un mensaje de voz. Pensaba qué decir mientras esperaba el tono, pero no lo llegó a escuchar pues antes de que este apareciera, el celular se apagó.

No sabía si habría valido la pena, pero era probable que su dispositivo le hubiera dicho adiós a esta altura. De todas formas volvió a desarmarlo y a aspirarlo con una aspiradora de gadgets, y a ubicar la tapa, el teléfono y la batería por separado dentro del frasco con silica gel, enroscando la tapa con cuidado. Esperaba que el celular se secara pronto. Soportó el impulso de querer sacarlo antes de tiempo, y se quedó viendo a través del vidrio por un largo rato. Se cansó de ello, por lo que buscó debajo de su cama un ejemplar del cómic de Doctor Strange y se quedó leyendo, para que la espera no fuera tan tediosa. Cuando se le ocurrió darse la vuelta para mirar a su reloj despertador, ya eran las diez de la noche. Las diez y no estaba durmiendo.

Decidió apagar las luces ya que prefería no ser interrumpido con los golpes a la puerta de su dormitorio por parte de sus padres. Intentó quedarse dormido con el cómic a su lado, pero por más que cerrara los ojos, Morfeo no lo visitaba. Puto Morfeo.

Tenía que contemplar opciones, y la más rápida era terminar de leer el cómic. Cuando lo terminó, se quedó leyendo los créditos. Luego de leer los créditos, miró con detenimiento la tapa. Después de ver la tapa, se quedó recorriendo cada página con los ojos, deteniéndose en cada detalle. Doctor Strange no era extraño. Bueno, no para Craig, que se sentía muy identificado con él. Le gustaría ser un hechicero como Strange, si no creyera que ser un hechicero fuera cosa de maricas. Tras ver a Cartman haciendo de hechicero varias veces, no tenía dudas de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Miró a la jaula de Stripe y suspiró. Ya la había cubierto y el roedor dormía, dormía todo lo que Craig no podía. Intentó dormir por una hora más, sin éxito. Ya eran las doce y media de la noche. Siguió intentando y era la una de la madrugada. De pronto recordó que tenía un smartphone viejo de repuesto, así que buscó el móvil y su cargador portátil, le colocó la batería, lo enchufó al cargador y lo encendió. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya no podría llamar a Tweek o los padres del mismo se enterarían y lo regañarían, sin mencionar que lo delatarían y no tenía ganas de que sus padres lo cuestionaran por haberlo llamado justo a él. Decidió mandarle mensajes, pero el menor no estaba conectado en ninguna aplicación de mensajería. Y ese celular no tenía saldo. Así que optó por las redes sociales, y se encontró con lo que temía. Sí, el asunto se había viralizado. Y no tenía por qué responsabilizarse por eso, era culpa de la torpeza de Clyde.

Pero... ¿Tweek habrá visto todo eso? ¿Estará sintiéndose mal? No estaba demás asegurarse de eso, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haría?

Caminó hasta su clóset y buscó entre su ropa.


	6. Chapter 5 - Responsabilidad

**Pasó un rato desde la última actualización, pero es que prefería esperar a que terminara la temporada 20 para tal vez adoptar algunos elementos de ella, y/o cambiar otros porque vaya, de verdad estaba expectante. Igual y tienen 11 años así que tal vez no tuvo sentido, los años que pueden pasar hasta que cumplan 11 si es que lo hacen, pueden ser infinitos. Pero bueno, me dio mucha inspiración alimentarme de la temporada 20, sin duda me nutrí de cada argumento en ella. Sin más qué decir, el capítulo.**

* * *

Había sido una mañana casi como las demás. Sí, como las demás. Aunque tal vez más jodida. De todos los primeros días de clases, el más jodidamente irritante y duro de todos. No sabía realmente qué es lo que le molestaba más. Si la invasión casual de sus parientes, no poder dormir bien por ellos, volver a clases sólo que un grado más miserables, o tener que convivir con la idea de que esta vez sí le importaba el hecho de que presentía que algo estaba mal. Porque algo estaba mal, y él estaba mal por eso, pero no sabía la razón específica de su malestar, que era tan ajeno a él.

Un viaje en bus en el que había estado mirando screamers con Clyde, hasta que Wendy se puso a gritar. Tener que entrar a la escuela y ver los anuncios que todos ven al ser atrapado por sus compañeras, sólo por no poder haberse escapado de entre medio de la multitud a tiempo. Caminar a su nuevo salón. Su muy ruidoso nuevo salón. Se debía a la salida que tendrían en una semana. Todos querían preguntar alguna cosa, y a él le sobraba. Y detrás suyo había más bullicio que destacaba por sobre el resto. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta quién era el del escándalo.

Para su sorpresa o su desgracia, el rubio cafeinómano había vuelto a estar en su mismo salón. Ya de por sí era un niño peculiar antes, pero hoy ni siquiera sabía si era él. Literal, pensó que era otro chico, pues no se había volteado a verlo antes, y sus alaridos eran inusualmente extraños, poco reconocibles.

Sabía que había tenido poco tacto con el menor de los Tweak al término de la cursada pasada, pero le parecía lo mejor. Era lo más indicado volver a sus vidas habituales, sin tener que fingir nada. Sobre todo porque sabía que sus tíos -quienes se estaban quedando en su casa- lo molestarían si se hacía mención alguna de su fingida pero aparente homosexualidad.

Lo malo era que este chico -autoelegido como su novio hace ya tiempo- se comportaba mucho peor que antes y cada vez que chillaba, casi no le dejaba oír ni sus propios pensamientos. La voz de Tweek repentina tenía la fuerza de mil martillazos que iban directo a la corteza cerebral de Craig. Pero el azabache estaba con demasiado sueño como para manifestar que le importaba.

* * *

 **[Craig]**

Vuelta a clases. Normal como antes. Me gusta lo normal. No sé si es bueno que el señor Garrison vuelva, pero al menos desde que lo vi en la tele ya no me parece tan molesto. Mi papá dice que es bueno que lo tenga de maestro, al menos así tengo algo que presumir.

—Craig, ¿No te parece que Tweek está raro?

Clyde me hablaba. Yo sólo quería poner a todos en mudo, a él también. Debería existir un control remoto para eso. Para poner a todos en mudo y poder dormirme en paz.

—No sé amigo. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No me contestó cuando lo saludé, y está gritando, ¿Lo oyes?

—Ah, okay.

—¿Lo oyes? ¿Oye, no vas a hablar con él?

—No lo veo hace rato. Tal vez era así en su otro salón y no sabíamos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo?

Me quedé pensando.

—¿Qué? ¿Callarlo?

—¿Lo harías? Tal vez sólo te escuche a ti.

—No viejo. Dije que ya no hablábamos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No te importa.

—¿Qué pasó?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te importa.

—No me importa.

—Lo entendiste.

—Lo entendiste.

—Clyde.

—¿Clyde?

—No te hagas el tonto.

—No te hagas el tonto.

—En serio.

—¡En serio, Clyde! ¡No te hagas el tonto Clyde! ¡No te voy a deciiiir!

Le mostré el dedo medio, giré la cabeza para el otro lado y me recosté sobre mi pupitre. Luego sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—Háblale ahora o no se callará. Por favor Craig, ya no lo soporto.

—No quiero.

—¡Clyde, no quierooo!

—¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Ahora voy!

Me saqué su mano de encima, me levanté de mi pupitre y vigilé que todos estuvieran distraídos alrededor del maestro antes de caminar hacia Tweek.

—Hey, Tweek.

¿Qué mierda dice? ¿Habla bajo o qué? No entiendo.

—¿Tienes problemas?

Esperé a que respondiera.

—No va a responder. Tiene miedo o algo. C-creo que sería mejor si lo dejas solo. —Butters habló en su lugar.

—Le estoy hablando a él y no a ti.

—Pues no lo veo con ganas de responderte. —Butters sonrió.

Eso fue grosero, pero no quise seguir con la conversación.

—Bien.

Volví a mi pupitre pensando. Estaba tentado a hablarle ahora que Butters me dijo que no le hable. Me senté y lo miré. Le hice una señal con la mano. No le importó una mierda. Se puso de pie a caminar por ahí. Me dio igual, me dormí un rato.

Al despertar, lo vi y le escribí en una hoja en la que le pregunté si estaba bien, y se la mostré. Nada. Hice unos dibujos para comunicarle lo que quería decirle cuando se sentó y lo miré y dejé que los viera. Nada. Al carajo.

—Le hablo yo si quieres.

Clyde. Si tanto le importa, ¿Por qué no le habló él en vez de molestarme?

—Jódete.

—Bueno, le hablamos ambos.

Pero justo lo escuchamos gritar muchas cosas. Que no era gay ni culpable, y no sé qué más. Quedamos mirando. Nos arrepentimos. Clyde se puso a escuchar al maestro y yo seguí viendo a Tweek. Sí que estaba raro.

Volví a mirar al frente porque mi prima hablaba y no quería que después me delatara por no prestar atención. Y pasaron casi todos al frente a escribir.

Me aburrió el tema así que bostecé y me volví a dormir. Desperté de nuevo por un grito de Tweek. Iba a detenerlo, pero sabía que pasaría algo interesante y no dije nada.

Gritaba algo de querer saber a dónde vamos. Cuando pateó a Garrison, supe que tenía el mejor asiento de la función. Reí.

Cuando le gritó a mi prima, ya no fue tan divertido. Le dio al maestro en toda la cara con el borrador. Otra maestra lo pescó. Esto se estaba yendo de control. Si seguía, seguro lo expulsaban.

—¡Tweek, Tweek! Vamos a las montañas, ¿OK? ¡Cálmate, por favor!

Me miró por primera vez en el día. Sus ojos no decían que estaba bien. Y se lo llevaron. Carajo. Algo malo pasaba. Algo andaba mal.

—Algo anda mal.

Clyde me miró en silencio.

—Te lo dije.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está mal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿En serio Clyde? ¿En serio?

—Garrison no nos va a ver si nos vamos ahora, no puede abrir los ojos.

—Te sigo.

Salimos del salón, pero nos aseguramos de mantener distancia entre la maestra que llevaba a Tweek y nosotros, para que ella no se diera cuenta. Esperamos un momento a que se fuera, y cuando creímos que era seguro, nos fuimos hasta la oficina del señor Mackey, en donde pensamos que estaría, pero no estaba.

—Mierda, Tweek no está aquí.

—Claro, Craig. Garrison dijo que lo enviaría con la directora Victoria.

—¿Y por qué carajo no lo dijiste?

—¡Me olvidé!

—¿Y en dónde está ahora su oficina?

—Al lado de la de antes.

—Vamos.

Me adelanté hasta allí, pero antes de doblar por el pasillo, me crucé a la maestra de nuevo y me quedé quieto para que no mirara hacia aquí y siguiera su camino. Clyde se me adelantó caminando concentrado en su smartphone y lo seguí. Casi choca con esa mujer. Le di un codazo.

—Clyde, casi arruinas todo, deja esa cosa.

—Lo siento, es mi papá, debo responder o se enojará.

—Responde luego.

Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta de la oficina y la abrí. Nunca pensamos que nos encontraríamos eso. Tweek tirado en el piso enfermo, sucio y con los pantalones abajo.

—¡Tweeek!

Entré a la oficina y di unos pasos. Pensaba sentarlo en la silla de escritorio y acomodarle la ropa, pero no pude. Menos mal. La directora llegó en ese momento.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿¡Qué le pasó a este jovencito!?

—Se desmayó. -Sólo eso dije.

Mi smartphone vibró en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, pero lo ignoré.

—¡Oh Dios, voy a llamar a emergencias? ¡¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ¿¡Acaso hicieron esto!?

La mujer se apresuró a sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

—Señora, no. Lo trajeron aquí y notamos que algo andaba mal, así que vinimos por él. —Clyde respondió.

—Oh, bueno, les creo. ¡Pero deben volver a su salón, corran o se quedarán después de clases! O-oh, ¿Hola? Disculpe, sí, ¡Hola! Hay un niño que se ve muy grave aquí, ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia, es una urgencia! ¡Aquí en la Escuela Primaria de South Park! ¡Vengan rápido, por favor!

No nos movimos de ahí. Me acerqué a Clyde que siguió con su celular.

—¿Ya le contestaste?

Lo pensó y me respondió.

—Craig, yo, perdón. ¡Las teclas de atajo se configuran solas! Las cambio y, y se cambian solas. Son una mierda...

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

No contestó. Saqué mi celular y miré la notificación. Era una foto de Tweek como estaba ahora.

—¡Qué me envías!

—¡Fue otro atajo, carajo!

—¿Dos jodidos atajos? ¿¡La foto y el envío!?

Clyde asintió. O me tenía en una tecla rápida, o seleccionó a todos en texto masivo.

—¡Pendejo! ¡Que nadie se entere, o nos meterás en un lío!

—¡Perdón!

Me miró molesto y preocupado.

—¿Regresamos? —Dijo apenado.

—Yo no. Me quedo hasta que vengan los del hospital.

—Oh, bueno, sí. Te veo en un rato.

—Sí.

Me quedé esperando y cuando vinieron a ponerlo en una camilla me acerqué. La directora se puso frente a mí, se arrodilló y me tomó de los hombros.

—Craig, entiendo que este jovencito significa mucho para ti, pero no puedo permitir que te acerques ni que te quedes, debes volver a clases. No podría explicarle a tus padres que perdiste clases por algo como esto, no va a gustarles. Voy a llamar a los padres de Tweek y les diré que te preocupaste y que te mantengan al tanto de todo.

—No, está bien, no les diga. Me voy.

Me estaba yendo cuando un chico de sudadera negra con la capucha puesta me chocó cuando pasaba, y causó que mi iPhone cayera dentro de la cubeta de la limpieza que estaba a mi lado.

* * *

Y había estado toda la tarde pensando.

¿Quién habrá sido el maldito desgraciado que le hizo eso a su celular? ¿Y por qué estaba tan intranquilo?

Tomó un abrigo de su clóset y se lo colocó. Lo que iba a hacer no le tomaría más de quince minutos. Si no podía dormir, al menos eso calmaría un poco su conciencia. Antes de irse, le sacó la carcasa trasera a su celular, quitó la batería y volvió a meter todo en el frasco.

Tweek estaba durmiendo cuando Craig golpeó el cristal de la ventana de su habitación y lo despertó abruptamente. El estrepitoso ruido hizo que diera un gran brinco sobre su cama y se afirmara contra la pared, sentándose refugiado entre sus sábanas.

—¡C-craig! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Preguntó sin pensarlo con el pánico del momento.

Su compañero sólo seguía golpeando el vidrio. Tweek vio el seguro de la ventana y se levantó para avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Su ventana estaba justo arriba de su escritorio, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de pie en la silla, tirar de la superficie todo lo que había y luego abrir.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Volvió a preguntar.

Craig abrió la boca y la movió, intentando articular una razón, pero no dio una.

—Aah... No lo sé.

—Nadie iría a la casa de otra persona a esta hora porque sí.

—Pues tal vez sea la primer persona que va a casas a esta hora porque sí. —Craig respondió evitativo, entrando al cuarto y sentándose a un extremo del escritorio.

La misma expresión de molestia que Craig había puesto estaba ahora sobre la cara de Tweek, mientras cerraba la ventana y se bajaba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Pues sabes lo que yo creo? ¡Que viniste hasta aquí para exponerme a mí, para sacarme otra de sus estúpidas fotos, y provocar que la gente se burle aún más de lo que me pasó!

—¿Crees que fue intencional y que fue mi culpa? —Su entrecejo se frunció más.— ¡Pues vete a la mierda!

Craig se bajó del escritorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo fue?! —Gritaba el pequeño rubio, alejándose del niño.

—¡No! El iPhone de Clyde funciona del carajo y hace cosas solo.

—¡¿Crees que voy a creerme eso?! —Dijo todavía a la defensiva.

—Eso pensaba. Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Vete tú a la mierda! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a hablarme así con todo lo que pasé?! —Se apartó las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.— ¡No sabes lo que se siente que hasta gente que ni conoces se burle de ti!

—Estás sensible, cálmate. —Suspiró.— Bien, bien. Lo siento. Pero valora que me esforcé en venir hasta aquí y lo único que se te ocurre es acusarme.

Craig se dio la vuelta, intentando subirse a la silla giratoria para ponerse de pie sobre ella. Tweek lo pensó unos segundos, y se relajó un poco.

—Espera. Supongamos que te creo. ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —Repuso el rubio.

Craig ya estaba de pie, pero se sentó para hablar a su nivel.

—Quería saber si estabas mejor. —Se sinceró.

Tweek se veía muy confundido.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

—¿Antes cuándo?

—En clases, o durante todo el día. —Intentó ponerse menos tenso.

—Lo intenté durante clases y no respondías.

—¡No lo hiciste!

—Lo hice, Tweek. Pero Butters no me dejó seguir intentándolo.

—¿Y luego por qué no?

—Un idiota me chocó y mi celular cayó al agua. Se arruinó. Esto me pasa por no tener aún el iPhone 7.

Tweek se quedó callado.

—Bueno, parece que estás bien, así que me voy. -Craig volvió a pararse en la silla.

—Tengo mareos aún, y veo un poco borroso. Pero no me preocupa. —Se cruzó de brazos y se clavó las uñas en un brazo.— Lo que me preocupa es lo que dirán de mí ahora. ¡Quedé como un estúpido, mi vida está arruinada! —Suspiró cabizbajo y estresado, atrapando su cabello con su puño.— Dejaré la escuela.

Craig se sentó en el escritorio.

—¿Qué tu qué?

—Me escuchaste. Ya no quiero ir a la escuela. No quiero volver ahí jamás. Seguiré el negocio de la familia.

Craig alisó la expresión en su rostro. Es verdad, tenían un negocio y no tenía que estudiar mucho realmente para eso. Empezaba a envidiarlo bastante. A pesar de ello, sintió que debía decirle lo que era correcto y no su opinión personal.

—Pero Tweek, es tu deber. No fue un trol el responsable. Pasarás de moda y ya no hablarán más de ti.

—¿Y qué? Si estuvieras en mi lugar, dirías algo como "a quien mierda le importa, yo me quedaré en el negocio familiar y ya". ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Al parecer, Craig era más predecible de lo que él mismo creía.

—Está bien, sí Tweek, no debería importarme, como sea, me largo. —Abrió la ventana nuevamente.

El rubio intentó calmarse, aunque tenía la cara roja de la ansiedad.

—No voy a volver a la escuela. —Craig rodó los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para escucharlo, y Tweek frunció los músculos de su cara a la vez por unos segundos.— Pero... Si de verdad te importa lo que me pase... —Relajó el rostro.— ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer que la gente se olvide de lo que pasó?

Craig hizo una mueca de lado.

—Es lo que venía a decirte.

El cafeinómano se limpió los ojos con la manga de su pijama.

—¿Vienes aquí a la una de la mañana a decirme que me vas a ayudar? ¿Te escapas de tu casa y cruzas la ciudad sólo para decirme eso?

—Pero si vives a la vuelta de mi casa.

—Lo-lo siento. Debí escuchar...

—Ya no importa, te ayudaré y ya. —Se subió al borde exterior de la ventana.

—Craig. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —Dijo con remordimiento.

El azabache volvió a mirarlo.

—Creo que siento que es mi deber arreglar esto. No lo sé, ¿Sí? Adiós. —Giró su cabeza hacia el frente y saltó hacia afuera.

Ahora se sentía más confundido que antes. Sabía que a Craig no solía importarle nada más que divertirse, encerrarse en sus cosas y la monotonía. No era la clase de chico al que se le ocurrían riesgos o ideas espontáneas para llevar a cabo, sólo seguía las del resto si quería. Se apresuró hasta la abertura entre los postigos y sacó la cabeza hacia afuera para localizar a Craig en la distancia.

—¡Craig! —Gritó de la forma más suave que le salió.

El niño del chullo azul se giró y vio hacia su dirección.

—¡Gracias! —Dijo Tweek con una sonrisa, sin importar su estado desgastado y su falta de energía vital.

Craig simplemente levantó su pulgar y se lo enseño de frente a varios metros de él, el tiempo suficiente como para que Tweek lo viera bien, y siguió su camino.

El rubio por su parte, tenía la misma sensación que a la mañana. La sensación de que necesitaba de Craig, y su capricho por fin se había cumplido. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero todo cuadraba en ese momento.


End file.
